


Teenage assasinations

by Ruth420



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A little out of charecter, Angst, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth420/pseuds/Ruth420
Summary: What happens when karma and Nagisa are practicing moves at nagisas house and his mom goes to workThis is chapter one of a story I have on wattpadhttps://my.w.tt/YYz6ohZpCL





	Teenage assasinations

Nagisa pov

Our Tongues were intwined as I shuffle on his lap feeling his bulge against mine opening my eyes slowly just to see his red hair blocking his closed ones  
We separate string of saliva connecting us, he tugs at my belt  
"Off"

Earlier that day

"Gottca"  
Karma whispered in my ear  
My eyes widened as I was flipped and pinned on the ground being straddled my wrist being held above my head  
I struggled to get free as he lowered his lips to my ear my spines shivered before I was released hearing karma scream  
"Got the flag"  
He said waving a small blue flag  
He stood up giving me a smirk holding out his hand  
I wiped off my blush grabbing his hand  
"Nice job"  
I say rubbing the back of my head  
"Heh thank it's easy when you know you enemies weaknesses"  
He says placing a finger on my lips winking  
I blush and swat my his hand away  
"W-what ever I know all your weaknesses to so don't go getting all cocky"  
I say turning my back to him  
"Aw come on nag-I-sa even if you do I don't let my guard down just cause I'm distracted"  
He said smirking  
We were having private lesson at my house since karma got in a fight and planted a stink bomb while in detention  
"Snap out of it nagi"  
He said hitting me over the head  
"Oi what the hell"  
I say rubbing my head  
"Stop"  
He kicks me down  
"Letting"  
He flips me in a choke hold  
"Your guard down"  
He says real knife at my throat  
I freaked a little knowing he was crazy but not thinking he would bring a knife to my house  
"THE HELL KARMA"  
I scream flipping him taking the knife out of his hand  
"Hehe sorry must have misplaced them"  
"HOW COULD YOU REPLACE IT ONES DEADLY AND ONES RUBBER"  
I yell still mad  
I turn around to the sound of my door opening  
"Hey you two can you keep it down I'm on the phone"  
My demon mom said in a sweet voice  
"Uh sure mom sorry"  
She sighed going back to her call  
I look back down at karma who's staring at me smirking  
I blush feeling somthing hard down by my crotch  
Is he getting turned on that sadistic bastard  
I quickly get up blushing  
"U-uh you want to take a break from practicing"  
I say scratching the back of my head sweating  
"Nah I'd rather continue"  
He says grabbing my wrists pinning me down  
I take him up on his offer and knee him right in the crotch  
His eyes widen as he slowly tips to the side  
I get up laughing  
"Heh it's what you wanted, now let's take a break"  
"O-okay" he replies weakly  
I run into the house past my mom into my room flopping on the bed  
"You are absolutely horrible"  
Karma says coming in  
I have him a innocent smile  
"And doing it all with a angel face"  
He says angling my chin to look at him  
I blushed as red as his hair  
I could tell he had some small blush dusted on his cheeks I've never seen him blush at me like that  
I quickly pushed him on my bed as my mom walked in  
"Ok you two I'm being pulled into to work for the night shift, so behave your selves."  
She said giving us a smile  
I laughed nervously "of course heh we'll behave"  
I said eyeing karma who was still smirking at me its like he always had that stupid smile on his face and he's always so calm  
I waited to hear my mom close the front door and turned to karma "WHAT THE H-"  
I almost fell off the bed when his face was an inch from mine  
I felt his warm yet soft breath on my lips  
I crawled back in shock  
"W-what are you doing"  
I asked blushing madly  
Evan karma was blush his face like his hair, it was adorable  
What am I saying, snap out of it  
And I did when I felt the mattress move to see karma crawling towards me with his smirk  
"A-ah"  
I freak out and fall off the bed landing on my ass  
I quickly stand up  
"What is it na-gi-sa"  
He says putting his hands under my shirt from behind putting his hands on my chest  
My whole body shivered at the feeling of his warm hand tracing over my cold skin  
I try to pry his hands out from under my shirt but he won't budge  
"Come on you want it"  
He said tugging off my shirt in one tug  
I freaked out even more  
I do have to admit I've always like karma more than a friend but I never understood it but I couldn't be what he's talking about  
Right  
"I-I"  
I stutter trying to say somthing that makes sense  
And that will get him to make sense  
For once I wish my mom was here  
I quickly turn around assassination instinct feeling somthing near me only to be surprised by his lips taking over mine  
I was shocked I was panicking yet calming down having it feel so right yet yet... So right  
I was to weak at this point to argue all I could do was take it but I soon realized I was already kissing back  
I even had my stinking arms around him pulling him in  
God what's wrong with me I say being pulled up on to his lap willingly  
I remember what professor bitch thought me or showed me  
I licked the bottom of his lip asking him to open when he does I shove my tongue in dancing with his I tried to be dominant but his tongue was already fully in my mouth  
Our Tongues were intwined as I shuffle on his lap feeling his bulge against mine opening my eyes slowly just to see his red hair blocking his closed ones  
We separate, a string of saliva connecting us, he tugs at my belt  
"Off"  
He says in a devilish yet sexy voice  
I thought it might be going a little to fast a little to quick  
I tried to speak before his mouth moved back on mine already unbuttoning my pants  
I tried to move away from the kiss but his lips just followed  
I grab his hands that were trying to get under my boxers moving them away  
He stopped the kiss looking confused "w-what"  
He asked innocently I almost died from shock hearing him stutter  
"This is going to fast"  
I say bluntly looking him in the eye making sure he knows I'm serious  
He looks away blushing in embarrassment  
"Oh... O-ok"  
He said scooting away cautiously  
I did the same  
We sat there for some time  
In akward silence  
"D-did you not like it"  
He asked looking over to me  
I freaked thinking he got the wrong idea  
"No no I liked it.. A lot"  
I said looking away blushing  
I heard him sigh in relief  
"T-than why"  
He added  
I sighed  
"Well you have to agree it was going pretty fast"  
He sighed  
"I think it was going just f-"  
I cut him off but throwing a book at his head  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!"  
I yelled angry as hell  
"Ok ok I guess I could have slowed down"  
He said giving in  
"You guess"  
I said glaring at him  
I sighed laying my head in the pillow closing my eyes they widened when I felt karmas hot yet cold soft breath on my neck  
"Uh w-what are you doing"  
I said uncomfortable  
"Heh nothing"  
He said snaking his arms around me pulling me in  
I didn't resist cause it wasn't worth it  
Also I felt so comfortable when he pulled the blanket over us causing me to drift to sleep feeling karma play with my long hair


End file.
